Sobredosis
by L18
Summary: OS. Edward y Bella. Drogas, sexo, alcohol. Amor.


**Este es mi primer one-shot, mm, inspirado en "Born to die" de Lana del Rey, "We found love" de Rihanna y la que nombro más abajo "Since i've been loving you" de Led Zeppelin. ****Espero que les guste (: Besos.**

***Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la pequeña trama a mí.**

* * *

**Sobredosis**

**Bella POV**

Miré a Edward que terminaba de fumar su cigarro y noté cómo su mirada se perdía. Comencé a reírme gracias al alcohol que se me había subido a la cabeza.

—Te ves hermoso…—acaricié su pecho y apoyé mi frente en él para tratar de controlar los mareos etílicos.

—Estoy hecho mierda. —me respondió con voz ronca e inconscientemente erótica Me mordí el labio antes de alzar la cabeza para observar su rostro. El borde de sus ojos estaban rojos, sus pupilas dilatadas mirando al techo del coche y su cabello más desordenado de lo usual.

Incluso así me resultaba tan encantador y atractivo. Siempre lo era.

Me senté a horcadas sobre él, con algo de dificultad ya que nos encontrábamos en el asiento trasero de su Volvo, y lo miré directamente a ésas esmeraldas perdidas que trataban de enfocarse en mi cuerpo.

—Aún así te amo. —le susurré y moví torpemente mis caderas contra su ligera erección… Que no tardó en crecer.

—Bella…—gruñó mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Me sujeté con una mano del asiento cuando sentí cómo giraba todo en mi cabeza.

—Hazme… el amor, Edward…— ronroneé al mismo tiempo que me dejaba caer encima suyo y busqué sus labios a tientas. Cuando los encontré, los junté con los míos y nos devoramos en un beso profundo y excitante.

Sus labios sabían a marihuana…

Solo cortábamos el beso cuando necesitábamos respirar, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a dejar de saborear mi piel, así que le agradecí cuando continuó besando mi cuello o mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

La canción que sonaba en la radio terminó e inmediatamente comenzó otra. Una de mis favoritas: _Since I've Been Loving You _de Led Zeppelin. Y ésa canción, sumada con la lengua de Edward contra la mía, sumada con su cuerpo entrelazado con el mío… Daba como resultado un placer sexual por infinito.

—Mierda, ésa canción.— soltó una carcajada contra mis labios y movió sus caderas al ritmo del sólo de guitarra.

—Edward.— gemí cuando sus manos acariciaron suavemente mis nalgas; como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Subieron por mi cintura y llegaron hacia mi cabello, donde enredó sus manos ahí y apretó con fuerza, provocándome un jadeo.

Continué con besos húmedos por su cuello y bajé mientras desabrochaba su camisa toda desgastada y sucia. Cuando su pecho quedó completamente descubierto, lamí sus pezones y gimió entre risas roncas. Deslicé mis manos por su abdomen mientras volvía a sentarme sobre él y la llevé al borde de sus vaqueros. Me levanté un poco para poder desabrocharlos y masajeé su notable erección encima de su bóxer.

Podía sentir cómo se endurecía conforme lo acariciaba.

"_Working from seven to eleven every night,__It really makes life a drag, I don't think that's right_…", comenzó a cantar entre gemidos y reí.

"_I've been really, really been the best of fools, I did what I could…_", continué y me encorvé mientras me quitaba la camiseta que traía puesta, quedando desnuda del torso para arriba, ya que no traía sujetador.

"'_Cause I love you, baby, How I love you, Darling, How I love yoy, baby…_", torció la sonrisa entre carcajadas antes de abrir los ojos y cuando me miró, notó mi falta de ropas.

Sus ojos verdes se dilataron aún más y se sentó para besar mis senos, botando casualmente la botella de vodka de la cual yo había bebido hace unos minutos. "_How I love you girll, Little girl…_", cantó en voz baja contra mi piel erizada y me estremecí.

Me incliné con dificultad para tomar la botella que aún contenía algo de licor y derramé un poco en el canal que había entre mis senos. Edward rugió aún más excitado y lo lamió, levantó la mirada pidiendo más y no se lo negué. Llevé el pico de la botella a mi cuello, haciendo que todo su contenido se derrame encima de mi piel. Edward deslizaba su lengua incluso las partes donde no había nada de ése licor que tanto me encantaba.

"_But baby, since I've been loving you… I'm about to lose my worried mind…_", jadeé la última parte cuando me recostó sobre el asiento, quedando debajo suyo y con ambas piernas a sus costados.

Sus labios bajaron por mi vientre, y mordió el hueso de mi cadera antes de bajarme los shorts de jean que llevaba puestos. Arrancó mis bragas como si fueran un trozo de papel y llevó sus labios hacia mi intimidad.

"_Everybody trying to tell me that you didn't mean me no good…",_ canto y podía sentir su aliento en mis pliegues al exhalar. Dos de sus dedos recorrieron suavemente mi latente coño que pedía a gritos por tenerlo adentro. Jadeé e hice un gran esfuerzo para no ahogarme al beber lo último que quedaba de vodka y lo agarré con fuerza del cabello con mi mano libre y temblorosa.

—¡Ed-ward! —grité cuando sentí su lengua rozar mi clítoris para luego continuar haciendo remolinos en mi sexo.

"… _I've been trying, Lord_…" siguió cantando mientras sus dedos entraban en mí. "_Let me tell you I really did the best I could…_", volví a chillar cuando lo sentí moverse en mi interior. Sus dientes mordieron suavemente mi pequeño botón de nervios y exploté rápidamente.

Mierda, el paraíso. El puto paraíso. Pero no me bastaba… Lo quería por completo en mí; su verga, su pecho junto al mío, sus labios fundiéndose en mi boca... Todo de él.

–Bella… sabes deliciosamente… bien. –bebió de mí cuando me corrí y cuando terminó, se puso de rodillas mientras se lamía los labios.

Me apoyé en los codos tratando de controlar mi errática respiración mientras veía cómo sacaba su hinchada verga de sus bóxer y comenzaba a masturbarse frente a mí.

Estaba teniendo el mejor de los espectáculos, amaba que Edward haga eso frente a mí. Cada gesto suyo aumentaba la calentura a pesar de que sea un día frío típico de Forks.

—Entra ya, amor... —le rogué y abrí mis piernas frente a él más de lo que ya estaban abiertas.

Se lanzó sobre mí, rozando su húmedo miembro contra mi centro y juntó nuestras frentes.

"_Lord, that ain't right…_" cantamos a la vez. "_Since I've been loving you, I'm about to lose my worried mind._" Reímos y me penetró sin compasión.

Felizmente estábamos en una carretera solitaria, al lado del bosque… Así nadie podía escuchar mis gritos.

Pasé mis manos por sus hombros, quitándole la camisa que me fastidiaba y arañé su espalda cuando comenzó a moverse contra mí.

—Mi gatita… —mordió mi cuello y gemí. —siempre tan… estrecha. —clavé mis uñas en su piel con más fuerza cuando me dio una estocada salvaje.

—Oh… mierda, Edward…—grité cuando mordió mi pezón luego de dejar un camino de besos húmedos por mi cuello y clavícula.

Todo el bendito Volvo se movía conforme nuestros movimientos –en especial por los de Edward–, las ventanas estaban empañadas de nuestros alientos, el piso del coche lleno de vodka, hierba y otras drogas que habíamos consumido a lo largo del día.

Sonreí de placer cuando lo escuché jadear, ya que había llevado mi mano a sus testículos, masajeándolos mientras él no dejaba de penetrarme como un animal.

"_I said you had a nerve to tell me you didn't want me no more, yeah…_" canté entre gemidos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. …"_I open my front door, hear my back door SLAM!_" grité cuando su pulgar se dirigió aquella zona que me volvía loca y me acarició en círculos.

"_You must have one of them new fangled back door man…_" sonrió mientras llevaba ése mismo dedo a mi parte trasera… A aquella _puerta_ la cual nunca lo había dejado entrar. Levanté la pierna para patearle el trasero y eso provocó la estocada más profunda.

—Amor… me corro…—le dije con los dientes apretados y la respiración temblorosa. No estuve segura de si me había entendido ya que mi frase quedó mezclada con un jadeo.

"…_since I've been loving you… I'm about to lose my worried mind…" _rugió en mi piel.

—Vente conmigo…—gruñó contra mi cuello y cuando su cadera chocó con mi clítoris, exploté. Segundos después, Edward me acompañó.

La magnífica sensación que nos invadía al llegar juntos al orgasmo era incomparable. Incluso todas las drogas que había tenido la oportunidad de probar, no me llevaban al éxtasis infinito que sentía cuando nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno. Edward era aquella droga adormecía mis sentidos al mismo tiempo que los hacía vibrar con fuerza, una droga única, y exclusivamente para mí.

Lo abracé con fuerza del cuello mientras tratábamos de recuperar el aire.

Lo amaba. Edward me amaba. A pesar de toda la mierda que hacíamos, lo hacíamos juntos. Siempre y cuando el otro sea feliz.

Terminamos de cambiarnos mientras en la radio pasaba _Skies on Fire_ de AC/DC. Ésa música me ponía…

—¿Regresamos a casa? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba al volante.

—Al que esté más cerca. —le pedí encogiéndome de hombros y acomodándome el enredado cabello.

Edward y yo nos habíamos escapado de casa luego de que Carlisle, su padre, le dé una buena propina por su cumpleaños. Yo, al principio, no estuve de acuerdo… Pero luego consiguió persuadirme, como siempre lo hacía con esos ojos verdes tan hermosos.

Aparte, teníamos tantos problemas en casa que queríamos largarnos de todo, dejar la mierda atrás y buscar un lugar donde podamos estar solo los dos. Así que, cuando no estábamos en nuestro prado –en temporada de lluvias, como la de ahora– nos íbamos a cualquier motel que quedara cerca.

Tomé la jeringa que estaba en el suelo, me aseguré que aún quede algo de heroína y busqué cualquier cosa la cual pueda amarrarme al brazo.

—Bella…—me dijo con tono desaprovatorio mientras arrancaba. —Es el tercero en el día. —me miró de reojo y continuó manejando.

—Prometo que es el último. —le sonreí y me apreté el brazo con una liga que tenía en la muñeca.

Odiaba las agujas, pero desde que conocí la heroína, las amaba. Aplasté con fuerza para que todo lo que había entre en mis venas y cuando sentí los efectos invadir mi cuerpo, cerré los párpados.

—Llegamos, amor. —sentí sus labios en mi frente y abrí los ojos.

Estaba extasiada, quería gritar de felicidad y… follarlo.

Bajamos del auto y cuando me senté encima del capó del coche. Se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa mientras las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían sobre su hermoso cabello cobrizo.

—Bésame.—le pedí y no dudó en acercarse a mí.

Tomé la pretina de sus pantalones para pegarlo más a mí cuando se posicionó entre mis piernas temblorosas por la ansiedad.

La lluvia comenzó a empaparnos por completo y sentí que mi cuerpo tembló…

…pero no por el frío.

**Edward POV**

Sonreí cuando vi a Bella recostarse sobre el capó del auto con una deslumbrante sonrisa suya. Tan parecida a un ángel… pero con un demonio adentro.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras temblaba de frío y cuando me incliné para continuar con el beso que rompió, susurró:

—Te amo…—dijo con un hilo de voz y junté mis labios contra los suyos.

—Yo también te amo. —la tomé en brazos. —Ahora, hay que entrar. —le eché seguro al coche y con Bella en brazos entramos al motel.

Veinte dólares por la mejor habitación –si se le puede llamar "mejor" – y cuando subí, la recosté en la cama.

Fruncí el ceño cuando vi que Bella aún temblaba mientras dormía.

_¿Dormida?_, me pregunté. _Pero si acaba de… _

Mi mente aún estaba algo aturdida por lo que habíamos pasado en el día. Así que me tomó unos segundos comprender que Bella había tenido una… sobredosis.

Me quedé congelado por unos segundos sin saber qué mierda hacer. Al parecer mi mente estaba obligándome a reaccionar, a no quedar como un idiota ante la situación, pero mi cuerpo seguía inmóvil.

Bella, mi Bella… No, todo era mi culpa. ¡Mierda! No debí dejarla inyectarse más heroína… _¡Eres un completo imbécil, Edward!_, me jalé de los cabellos con frustración y corrí al auto –luego de besar la cabeza de mi ángel–, donde se encontraba mi móvil.

—Carlisle…—hablé entre jadeos cuando mi padre contestó. Desde que me drogaba no tenía muy buen físico y me cansaba correr. Apoyé una mano en mi rodilla y le conté lo que había pasado, evitando pensar en lo peor.

.

.

.

Subí al Volvo luego de dejarle un racimo de rosas blancas a la tumba de Bella.

Traté de secarme las lágrimas con los puños pero fue imposible. Brotaban cada vez más, eran incontrolables.

Yo la había matado. Era mi culpa. Mi jodida culpa. Bella no merecía morir.

—¡DEBO SER YO EL QUE ESTÉ ENTERRADO! —grité mientras golpeaba el timón y más lágrimas y sollozos salían de mí. Aún me sorprendía que pueda soltar una lágrima después de tanto inútil llanto. Por más que llore, ella no regresará.

_—Edward, ¿qué es eso? —me preguntó con aquellos ojos deliciosamente chocolates y curiosos._

_—Prueba…—la incité mientras se lo ofrecía con una sonrisa._

_Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y cuando sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse con los míos, sonrió por la confianza inocente que tenía en mí y tomó el porro que había en mis manos._

_Fumó y desde ahí empezamos a drogarnos juntos._

Mi culpa.

_—Larguémonos lejos de acá, Bella. —le pedí cuando estábamos en el prado._

_La vi torcer el gesto por unos segundos, pensé que se iba a negar, pero su mano se posó en mi mejilla antes de hablar._

_—Iré contigo a donde sea, amor. —besó mi pecho y sonrió. —Siempre._

_Ése día la alejé de su familia, de un buen futuro, de una mejor vida…_

Mi culpa.

Ahora su muerte…

Mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa… ¡Mil veces maldito yo! Solo fui una maldita sombra que no paró hasta ver su vida apagarse. Pero, maldita sea, yo la amaba. ¡La amo con cada fibra de mi ser! Sé que eso no bastaba para justificar lo que le hice, pero si mi intención hubiese sido matarla, no me estaría repudiando en estos momentos. Todo hubiese sido distinto si yo me mataba antes que ella, así se habría dado cuenta de la escoria humana que era al haberla metido a esta porquería de mundo y tal vez habría tomado un mejor camino para su vida.

Aceleré, con las lágrimas aún en los ojos, sin saber a dónde mierda me dirigía.

Debieron dejar que Emmett –hermano mayor de Bella– me mate cuando se enteró que a mi ángel le había dado una sobredosis estando conmigo. Pero Carlisle y Charlie lo detuvieron. Felizmente recibí una buena racha de golpes; merecía eso y más.

¿Qué iba a ser ahora?

Yo mismo me maté, porque Bella era mi vida. Sin ella no tenía nada, no podía respirar, ni siquiera podía pensar con coherencia. La necesitaba mucho más que las malditas drogas. _Ella era mi droga, mi propia marca de heroína_…, pensé con una sonrisa irónica.

Habían pasado tres días de su partida y yo no era más que un estorbo en el mundo. No era nadie. Inútil e inservible. Mis padres trataron de ayudarme a pesar de todo, pero… ¿ayudarme en qué? Nada podía ayudarme. Absolutamente nadie.

Estaba perdido.

Estaba arruinado.

Estaba sin Isabella.

Cerré los ojos sin despegar el pie del acelerador y pensé sólo en su rostro.

Su cremosa piel, sus pestañas largas, aquella nariz respingada, sus labios finos y siempre rosados, su voz, sus mejillas sonrojadas cada vez que la amaba y por último sus ojos. Sus hermosos y profundos ojos chocolates que me demostraban su alma. Que me demostraban que me amaba.

—Te amo, Bella. **—**fue mi último pensamiento.

* * *

**Edité el one-shot por algunas cositas que quería corregir o agregar. Mmm, debo aclarar que cuando Bella comenzó a convulsionar a causa de la sobredosis, debido a lo "volado" que estaba Edward, él creyó que solo era una simple tembladera... Pero en realidad no fue así.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, en serio. No creí que les fuera a gustar tanto este os, porque es el primero que hice, pero veo que tuvo buena acogida.**

**Bueno, eso es todo ^^ Besos!**


End file.
